1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and method for transmitting/receiving a signal in a communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for transmitting/receiving a multicast/broadcast signal in a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Future-generation communication systems are under development to provide a variety of high-speed large-data services to Mobile Stations (MSs). A major example of the future-generation communication systems is Mobile Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX). The Mobile WiMAX communication system complies with the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 standards.
A main service that the future-generation communication systems seek to provide is Multicast/Broadcast Service (MBS). Although active research is being conducted on the Mobile WiMAX communication system, Mobile WiMAX operations are yet to be specified. There are no specified MBS operating procedures, either.